That's Weird
by WAYAMY27NARF
Summary: Lila is out, now to get rid of Sean. Prom's coming up. Will Arnold go with Helga? Am I selfish? Will you read this?
1. Part 1: is over, GO AWAY

Disclaimer: Yeah, so the rumors are true, I DON'T own Hey Arnold, never have, never will. SO STOP PESTERING ME!! But I do own...... no wait, I don't own _that_ either.

Oh yeah, they're all Seniors, and I do, however, own Sean. So without further ado...

That's Weird

Arnold and the gang were out in the hallway, eating their lunch.

"Hey Arnold here comes your girlfriend," Gerald teased

"Shut up," he smirked as Lila approached, "hey girl." Arnold started to kiss her, when she pulled away.

"Arnold," she said softly, "you know the rules."

"Who cares about the rules."

"Just wait till we're alone," she whispered, then, "I'll see you at 7 tonight."

"Alright," he smiled. She smiled back, squeezed his hand, then left for Yearbook. (Which didn't start for another 15 minutes.) Sure, he was happy with Lila, well more like _ecstatic_. This was his dream come true, after all. Yet, something was missing. Suddenly, Helga's snapping fingers pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yo, FootballHead, you in there?" Helga said smiling.

"I don't think so?" chuckled Arnold.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP 

( A/N: that's the bell not profanity)

"C'mon Helga, let's get to class," said Sean. Sean was Helga's boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months. Sean was the captain for the Football, Wrestling, and (currently) the Baseball team, his muscles bulged from under his shirt, and if what the girls were saying was true, he was blessed with the perfect face. (A/N: use your imagination here) Now Helga was a different story. Although, she had become considerably nicer, she was still quite tough. She also kept in nice shape. Yet, she is what some would call a "drama freak." She played numerous roles ranging from "Mrs. Baker" in _Butterflies are Free_ to "Guinevere" in _Camelot_ to even "Helen Keller" in _Miracle Worker_.

Third Block went by very quickly for Arnold, and he stepped out of Mrs. Burchett's biology class.

"Hey Arnold," he heard a voice say. Helga was standing outside the door waiting for him. "You ready for drama class?" 

Now, at first, Arnold was very skeptical about joining the class, but after much convincing from Helga, he gave in. Helga turned out to be right about the class. it was **extremely** fun. Mr. Walker had the small class do numerous improvs, short scenes, monologues.

After Mr. Walker called the role, he stepped in front the class, scratched his back with his cane, then sat on it, while he waited for... _"yeah right, like they're ever going to settle down,"_ he thought.

"Okkay class, I suppose we'll start off with improvs, then I'll let you work on your scenes. Alright we'll start off with Arnold and..."

Arnold thought, _"Helga, it's always..."_

"Helga." Wait a second that wasn't _Arnold's_ voice. Oh, it was _Mr. Walker_ speaking, of course! Arnold and Helga glanced knowingly at each other and stepped in front of the classroom. Mr. Walker wrinkled his brow in thought. A small smile started to spread across his face.

"Okkay, both of you are friends, but I want you to confront him and tell him that you are...in love with him," he said pointing at Helga, "and Arnold, I want you to tell her you feel the same way. (A/N: if you are thinking that I'll bring them together, because of the improv, you're wrong, just read on). " Start when you're ready..."

Arnold: Hey! You said you wanted to meet me?

Helga: Yeah, uh... beautiful day, huh?

Arnold: Yeah, I guess if you count cold and rainy as beautiful

Arnold: So, you were saying

Helga: Yes, I... Oh this is so hard.

Arnold: Is something wrong , are you okkay?

Helga: No, I'm fine, I'm fine...

Arnold: You sure, we could meet later...

Helga: NO! I mean, no I need to do this now, or I'll never do it...

Arnold: Well, we at least go inside where it's warmer...

Helga: NO, listen... I...

Arnold: I'll meet you tom... and he began to get up and leave

Helga: love you

Arnold: turns around what?

Helga: I love you... Arnold

Arnold: What!?!?

Helga: I've loved you since... I was 3, but I can understand if you just want to be friends...

Arnold: Helga...

Helga: I mean it's not like I really expected you to love me back...

Arnold: little impatient Helga...

Helga: Why did I put myself through this torture.

Arnold: HELGA, I_ love _you.

Helga: Really?

Arnold: Yeah, and for the longest time, too!

Helga: enthusiastically WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?!?

Arnold: I'm sorry. Wanna catch a movie?

Helga: Why not? They walked off to the side hand in hand.

They were met by a mild applause as they walked back to their seats. During the next improvs, Arnold thought about his improv with Helga. It was familiar, too familiar, as a matter fact, it was the exact conversation he had had with her back in 7th grade... up to a certain point

~/~/~/~/Time for your daily dose of FLASHBACK~/~/~/~/

Helga: I mean it's not like I really expected you to love me back...

Arnold: Helga... I'm flattered

Helga just looked at him.

Arnold: but... I'm sorry. 

She began to leave, not wanting Arnold to see her cry. Yet, Arnold's firm grip on her arm stopped her.

Arnold: Now wait a second, I said I was sorry and I know that doesn't make things any easier, but your instincts were right, I can't be expected to fall in love with you, instantaneously. I mean, all I've really known about you is that you've been rotten to me 98% of the time and then there's that 2% when I see a much gentler side of you, which personally I like better. You know, it's words like these," he said, referring to her confession, "that could actually be a good thing. 

He paused when he noticed the quizzical look on her face, Well, I what mean is that this could strengthen our friendship, and may even bring us closer together.

Helga smiled inwardly when he uttered the word 'us' and was relieved to know that maybe _all_ was not lost. Arnold continued, "Now, I can be rest assured that no matter how I'm feeling or what I'm dealing with, I can always turn to you, because I know you truly, **truly** care for me. Also, I will always be there when you need me, as well."

Helga: Well this didn't exactly follow through with the way I hope, but I'll manage. Besides I've always wondered what it would be like to be a footballhead's best friend.

Arnold: Well Helga, we have the rest of our lives to find out...

Even to this day they have been the best of friends, telling each other things that not even Gerald and Phoebe knew, and Helga's attitude toward Arnold, was definitely less 'brutal' since their meeting.

~/~/~/~/Alright, no more Flashbacks for you now, IT'S OVER~/~/~/~/

'_She_ truly _cared_ for me, she _truly_ cared for _me_ and _I_ toss her aside.' thought Arnold, 'Maybe that wasn't the best idea, I mean it could of worked out...what am I thinking. Boy if Gerald knew, he'd think I suffered from brain damage. Besides we were only in 7th grade, love back then meant nothing… didn't it.'


	2. Part 2: is too short

__

Okkay I know this is short and that this part may not be the most interesting, but don't worry it gets better. Also this is my very first fanfic, and I'd appreciate it if people would read this and review and if you want, tell others to read it, too. _I own the teacher's mentioned here, as well but nothing else. The scene that Helga and Arnold do is from _The Breakfast Special.

That's Weird : part 2

****

Now, let's begin right where we left off 

'Besides we were only in 7th grade, love back then meant nothing…didn't it.'_..._

Once again Helga snapped Arnold out of his reverie.

"C'mon Football Head we need to work on our scene." They walked over to their corner, set up two chairs and began.

Helga/**WAITRESS**: Menu, sir?

Arnold/**CUSTOMER**: No, thanks I know exactly what I want.

****

WAITRESS: Uh huh?

****

CUSTOMER: A robin egg omelet topped with coriander made French style-- _red_ caviar in that, and a licorice liqueur, please.

****

WAITRESS: Huh?

****

CUSTOMER: Yes, all that and some Wonder Bread toast with wild gooseberry preserves. Shave the crusts, please.

****

WAITRESS: We don't have that…here.

****

CUSTOMER: No Wonder Bread? You should try it. That cheap synthetic texture provides a delightful contrast to some of the more docile of the wild preserves. Wild raspberry needs more of a…

****

WAITRESS: We don't have those.

****

CUSTOMER: You mentioned that. Make it wild blackberry then, and put it on Arnold brick oven white. Broil it, though, please. It makes a subtler taste, broiled.

****

WAITRESS: We don't have that stuff. We have scrambled or fried, or we could poach it for you, and it comes with home fries and coffee. Or French toast, if you want.

****

CUSTOMER: What?

WAITRESS: This is a diner, not a French cookbook place. We don't have robin eggs. You can get a Denver omelet, if you want.

****

CUSTOMER: This is a diner, as you said. I'd like to dine. I don't understand your attitude.

****

WAITRESS: We don't have liqueurs. We got O.J., or grapefruit juice.

****

CUSTOMER: This is New York City, lady. Can't I get breakfast?

****

WAITRESS: Pancakes? Tomato juice? Cold cereal? We got that.

****

CUSTOMER: Where am I, in a primitive colonial New England where all they know how to fix is turkey and succotash? 

****

WAITRESS: It's summer. We don't have a Thanksgiving menu till November.

****

CUSTOMER: Don't you have _anything_ here?

****

WAITRESS: (Shrugging) Yankee bean soup.

****

CUSTOMER: OK, OK, bring me a menu. I'll eat that

****

WAITRESS: There are some nice more exotic restaurants in Midtown. You can get the D train right over…

****

CUSTOMER: I don't want to take a subway to get a little breakfast. I'm not on a safari here. I don't want to have to hunt a lion to get a bite to eat.

****

WAITRESS: Lion?

****

CUSTOMER: I suppose next you'll be telling me I can't get a little fresh squeezed tangerine juice here.

****

WAITRESS: The restaurant two doors north'll give you fresh squeezed O.J. if you want.

****

CUSTOMER: I'm sure they could give me bubble gum freshly garnered from under their tables but I don't _want_ that.

****

WAITRESS: You are being entirely unreasonable. A small, unassuming, lower East Side diner and you come in here and expect Julia Child to cater to your every whim. You get eggs here. You get toast. You get home fries. You can have a donut if you want. Glazed or plain. That's what you get. If you don't like it, then go hire a cook and a butler and live in a mansion on a hill somewhere. OK?

****

CUSTOMER: (Momentarily stunned) You're right. I expect too much out of life. I always have. I'm a bit neurotic that way. I just want things right, that's all. But I have no right to force my outlandish expectations on others. (Stands, hugs her) Thanks for the outburst. A fella has to be put in his place sometimes. (Sits) Bring me the breakfast special. Whatever it is. Thanks.

****

WAITRESS: You can't have the special because it's 11:02. You can only get it before 11. You should have ordered it when you sat down.

****

CUSTOMER: You're right. My fault. Two fried eggs, then. That'll be fine.

****

WAITRESS: White, whole wheat or rye?

****

CUSTOMER: You have whole wheat eggs?

****

WAITRESS: (Irritated) Toast.

****

CUSTOMER: Oh, I see. Anything's fine. Anything that's easiest.

****

WAITRESS: White?

****

CUSTOMER: Rye. (Beat; worriedly) If I'm not imposing.

****

WAITRESS: Rye. Coffee?

****

CUSTOMER: Sure.

****

WAITRESS: OK, then. (She starts to exit.)

****

CUSTOMER: Oh!

****

WAITRESS: What?

****

CUSTOMER: Could I maybe have a table here, to eat off of?

****

WAITRESS: A table, sir? 

****

CUSTOMER: Well, there's two chairs here, but no table. I hate to eat off my lap.

****

WAITRESS: Couldn't you just pull up the other chair? 

****

CUSTOMER: Well… (short pause)

****

WAITRESS: Maybe we should just come to your house and serve you breakfast in bed, huh?

****

CUSTOMER: (Embarrassed) OK. Sorry. (He pulls up the chair.) Chair will be fine.

****

WAITRESS: You can pick up breakfast in the kitchen in about twenty minutes.

****

CUSTOMER: Twenty minutes? For eggs?

****

WAITRESS: Whadaya think, sir, we're gonna have a foreman whip the cook to work at superhuman speed to kill himself on your eggs? You've _got_ a chair, sir. You think _we_ get to sit down?

****

CUSTOMER: But there's no customers here!

****

WAITRESS: Cook's a freelance writer. He writes comedy skits as he works. Slows him down a little. What are you, anti-art?

****

CUSTOMER: And what did you mean, pick it up in the kitchen?

****

WAITRESS: In twenty minutes. Kitchen's over there, right past the communal bathroom.

CUSTOMER: Aren't you going to bring it to me?

WAITRESS: What am I, your slave? Would you show a little initiative around here?

****

CUSTOMER: (Getting up) I'm leaving.

****

WAITRESS: It's about time. Robin egg omelet.

****

CUSTOMER: Eat off chairs.

****

WAITRESS: Wild gooseberry jam.

****

CUSTOMER: Twenty minutes so the moron can write comedy skits. (The following dialogue is spoken simultaneously) 

****

WAITRESS: Red caviar. Licorice liqueur. Shave the crusts. Cook it French style. Wants a table. Expects me to _wait_ on him.

****

CUSTOMER: Pick it up myself in the kitchen past the communal bathroom. Don't even have Wonder Bread toast. Wants me to take a subway for the breakfast. Don't even have tangerine juice!

Arnold and Helga broke into fits of laughter, this was definitely one of the best scenes they've done so far.

"Wow Arnold, I think that was the first time we actually didn't screw up!" said a beaming Helga.

"I know! We're definitely getting that A." Arnold said, holding Helga's gaze. It was one those times, where tension reigned supreme and no one knew what was to come. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you want to view it) Mr. Walker's voice broke the tension.

"Remember class, these scenes need to be ready to tape by Friday." Considering it was already Tuesday, Arnold and Helga knew it wouldn't be a problem. The bell rang again signaling the end of school. Arnold met up with Gerald in the lobby so he could a ride home. (Arnold didn't have a car yet.)

"...I'm tellin' ya Arnold, Merge's class is the easiest ever, and we have parties all the... hey, you seem awfully quiet what's up?"

"Well," Arnold started, he still wasn't quite sure whether or not to say anything. "Remember, back in 7th grade when Helga...you know...told me she loved me?"

"Oh yeah, who would of thought. Helga, of all people."

"Yeah,"

"She's turning out to be quite the fox," Gerald chuckled, pulling in front of Sunset Arms. A muffled 'yeah' came the response, as Arnold began getting out of the car.

"Arnold, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, look, I gotta get ready for Lila."

"'K man. You two kids have fun."

"Bye, Gerald."


	3. Part 3: or is it part 4?

Hello all! Thanks again for all the reviews. Send more- good or bad please. Thanks to those who've stuck with me here. I don't own the characters that are associated with Hey Arnold. (thank goodness) One more thing... JESUS CHRIST RULES!! Now let's get this show on the road...

__

Dear Journal,

Hey, Arnold here. I just got back from my date. We had an 'exquisite' time as usual, as she puts it. No we honestly had a good time. But I want something more than this platonic love. I remember when we first started dating. I never cared how slow the pace was at the time. He crossed that line out._ I mean, all that mattered was that I was with her. She had this way of making the most mundane events 10x better... _

I suppose now even those times are fast becoming dull. She's so predictable. That definitely lowers that element of fun in the relationship. We watch the same types of movies, go to the same restaurant, heck, we probably talk about the same things every time. Nothing's different, she always has the same smile, perkiness, cycle of outfits and hair styles, same whiny girlfriends. He crossed that last part out, too._ She's neat, orderly, nice, generous, helpful, humble, smart, and perfect... but not for me. I just don't know what I need._

He looked at what he wrote and sighed, "This is why I never write journals, there's too big of a risk it'll be seen." Out of frustration, he ripped out the page, tore the entry into pieces, and threw it in the trash. With that done, he left for dinner.

~/~/~/~/ Next day at school. ~/~/~/~/

"Hey Arnold," Lila said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I always do."

"Could you be a dear and get my books for me, also tell Mrs. Nap. I'll be a little late...," and she left before he had a chance to respond. Being the _dutiful_ boyfriend, he carried out her commands, I mean requests.

Mrs. Napierkowski's (Nap. for short) class was one of Arnold's favorites. Not only because he liked history, (his parent's are _archeologists_, so it's in his blood.) but also because only the PS. 118 gang was there.

****

PICTURE IT

(the seating chart)

Brainy Eugene Sheena

Helga Phoebe Lila Sid Stinky

Gerald Arnold Nadine Rhonda Harold

Lila didn't even show up till the last 10 minutes of class, and Arnold was quite relived (A/N Just in case you're wondering Lila was probably doing something for Yearbook, I don't know. It doesn't matter.) He was very preoccupied with the recent events and this thing with Lila and Helga. Honestly, he didn't like thinking about that fateful conversation with Helga. It seemed to open up wounds he thought were closed. His mind was jumbled with so many 'what ifs' that he was glad the intercom interrupted his thoughts. There were names called down and reminders of meetings, but something caught everyone's ears.

"This year's talent show will be held on the 29th (March). Pick up application forms from Mr. Walker by the 20th. First Prize: $75 2nd: $50 and 3rd: $25..." There were more announcements to follow but no one paid much attention. Random comments were thrown across the room.

"Cool, a talent show."

"It's about time."

"Man, I'm so glad these aren't like the one's we had in Middle School."

"No more boy bands and crap. I love it!!"

"Ugh, those pop songs were nauseating."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry."

The bell rang and everyone headed for lunch. Nothing really different happened the rest of the day _at school_ (well nothing important enough to write down) except for the addition of the excited buzz about the talent show. Gerald was taking Phoebe somewhere, so Arnold took the bus. On the way home he had the distinct impression that someone behind him, was singing. Arnold could have sworn he heard the word 'Spam', but figured that was too ridiculous. His curiosity got the best of him and he turned around to investigate...

"Curly!?!?! What are you listening to."

"Oh, check it out." A pair of headphones were thrust into Arnold's hands, and he put them on. Arnold could see why Curly liked it. The music was right up his (that's Curly) alley. Arnold gave the headphones back and was about to ask him who it was, when the bus came to a stop, and Curly ran off.

'That music is _weird_.' thought Arnold. 'I'll have to get a copy it.'

~/~/~/~/Thus ending another day at high school~/~/~/~/

-Yakko spelled backwards- (Okkay), there you go. The seating chart was due to a small writer's block. If anyone was offended by those boy band and pop song comments, I'm sorry.

WAYAMY27NARF


	4. Part 4: The BreakUpSort of

Well Spring Break is FINALLY here for Braxton Co. WV, and I plan to write, eat, sleep, clean, write, clean, and catch a movie or two. Well, I don't own Hey Arnold. I'd be very scared if I did own it. Anyway, this particular chapter, (if you didn't notice) is called: The Break-Up.........Sort of. Yes there is a good reason it's called that, to find out what it is READ ON!......The one person I can't tell is the only person I could ever trust to actually tell.

That's Weird: Part 4

'This must be the most boring Saturday I have _ever_ had' Arnold sighed to himself. Gerald and Phoebe were out somewhere together, Lila was at school working on the Yearbook, Helga was probably with _Sean_ (oh how he **loathed** that name) and the rest of the gang was out doing who knows what. Arnold was sitting at his computer reading various fanfics for certain shows that came off the top of his head. This particular hour he was looking through stories about Frasier. (A/N I know what some may think _Arnold_ watch _Frasier_. It sounds crazy, yes, but let's just say one of his younger classmates in Drama told him to watch it.) 

Some were actually very good, others he could do with out. Anyway, he was reading a story by Sarah Crossley, and he found himself totally engrossed in it. Written in front of him was a particular line that caught his eye:

"But…I couldn't go on in the relationship with Mel. It wasn't fair to her, or to me. At least this way I wouldn't hurt her any more…"

Arnold knew this story wasn't real, heck even the actual show wasn't real. But his current situation was real (A/N Ironic, I know) and those words seemed to truly hit home. He couldn't focus on anything for awhile except that phrase. It kept replaying in his mind.

But…I couldn't go on in the relationship with _Lila_. It wasn't fair to her, or to me. At least this way I wouldn't hurt her any more…

Now he knew what he had to do; that sentence was the final straw (so to speak). He was going to break up with Lila and he was going to do it **tonight.** _'Maybe Helga doesn't love me anymore, I don't know. But I need to break up with Lila, I don't want to string her along so she can get hurt worse later.'_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Two hours before Lila would show up: _This will be a piece of cake, I'll tell her how I feel, she'll cry, I'll comfort her then we'll go our separate ways, it's that simple!_

One hour: _I can do this, I know I can... I think._

Thirty minutes: _I think I'm going to be sick!_

Five minutes: _Can't believe I'm cleaning up my sick!_

Ding-Dong: "Hey Shortman, Lila's here..." _HELP ME!!!_

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

At _Le Fancy Bistro_

Lila: What's wrong Arnold. Are you okkay?

Arnold: It...It's nothing

Lila: Oh, Alright

Arnold: So what you saying?

Lila: I wasn't talking

Arnold: What?

Lila: Well, you were telling me an oh-so-interesting story, when you stopped mid-sentence, and just stared into space

Arnold: What was I... forget it, it probably wasn't important. 

Lila: That's alright, Arnold

Arnold: Actually there is... something I, uh, need to tell you that is important.

Lila: Whatever could it be...

Arnold: I think we should stop seeing each other

Silence _Well that was easy_

Lila: Excuse me!?

Arnold: _Uh-oh_ You see Lila, I...I just don't think it's working. At least for me it's not working. I...I just, I'm... 

Lila: WHAT!?!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?!?

Arnold: Lila, honey I'm SO sorry

Lila: YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU MISERABLE...

Arnold: Lila please calm down. People are staring. Lila looked around, then gave Arnold a small smile. Suddenly Arnold began to feel very uneasy about Lila

Lila: LET THEM STARE She paused, then stood **I think it proves that this scene we wrote will be a success, and I want to thank you all for being a great audience.** C'mon Arnold let's get out of here

Arnold: Check please!

They drove to Lila's house and stopped. Arnold was still trying to figure out what transpired when Lila turned to him, "I don't know what you were trying to pull back there, but I know you, and I know you certainly couldn't have meant that. Think about it Arnold, we've been going out for who knows how long. We've been told numerous times that we are the perfect couple. I truly believe that. There's one perfect person for everyone, and as far as I'm concerned we are destined for each other. I love you and I know you love me." Then she leaned close and whispered, "Besides, you didn't _really_ think you were going to get rid of me _that_ easily did you? Now get out of the car."

"Aren't you going to give me a ride home? It's raining."

"You have legs don't you, Arnold. Walk. One more thing, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Lila said, giving Arnold a kiss. She went inside her warm house, while Arnold headed toward his house, which was a good four blocks away _Great._

He saw no point in hurrying since he'd be drenched anyway, plus it would give him time to think. Because of this ordeal, his desire to break-up with her only intensified. The question was: How? With two blocks down and two more to go, Arnold was glad that despite the rain it was a warm evening at least he wouldn't have to freeze. Looking at his watched he noted it was 8:00, his curfew time: 12.

"Hey Arnold1" Now, there's a beautiful voice he'd never forget.

"Hey Helga!" As he was heading toward her, he noticed her attire, she was wearing a bathing suit and a pair of old shorts. Also, she was holding a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

"Helga, what in the world are you doing?"

"Fulfilling one of the items on my 'things to do before I graduate' list"

"And that would be..."

"Wash my hair in the rain of course"

Arnold shook his head "You're crazy!"

"I know, and ya love me for that don't ya"

"Yeah. Hey, since I don't have to be home for another four hours, mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all, here have some." 

Helga squirted a little bit into Arnold's hands. When he looked at her their eyes locked. Everything around them began to fade away it seemed. Helga was able to recover first and asked, "So why are you out at this time of night, aren't you supposed to be with Lila?"

"Yeah, but the date was cut real short."

"What happened?"

"I had this night planned so I could break-up with her, but she wouldn't let me."

"Okkay, now you are confusing me."

"We were in a restaurant when..." and he proceeded to tell her the whole story right up to when he heard Helga call out 'Hey Arnold'

"So what you're saying is that before you were dating she was playing 'hard to get' and now that you are dating, she's playing 'hard to get _rid of_ '"

That comment made them dissolve into fits of laughter, and the next half hour was filled with shampoo and even more laughter.

"C'mon let's go inside, the rain is clearing up."

"Nah, I need to get home."

"Nonsense, it's 9:00, besides there's some shirts here you can change into."

"Okkay." _Wow it must have been ages since I've been in here_ Arnold looked around, everything was just as he remembered. Except it was unnaturally quiet.

"Helga where's your family?"

"Let's see, Bob's out working and Miriam is probably "asleep" in the kitchen, and Olga and her husband are upstairs watching a movie. Now, let's get you something dry to put on."

She told Arnold to wait here when they got to her room. She ran off to get clothes from Olga's husband and was back in five minutes. They talked until Arnold said it was time to go and Helga gave him a ride home. Grandpa was there to greet him when he opened the door.

"So did you have a good time tonight."

"I sure did Grandpa," Arnold said thinking about Helga. " 'Night."

Arnold forgot all about breaking-up Lila until he saw her on Monday. She was now being flirtatious with Arnold more than ever, but that didn't move him one bit, no matter what, he would break it off with her. On Tuesday he rode the bus and Curly was singing again (something about dental work).

"Hey Curly, can I borrow one of your CD's of that guy you're listening to?"

"Sure which one do you want, there's ten of them?"

"Uh, how about the one you're listening to."

"'K, here you go, see ya."

That evening he listened to the CD. That's when it came to him, he now knew how he was going to break-up with Lila. The only thing he needed to do was sign-up for the talent show, which is what he did the very next day.

Well the next chapter is the actual talent show, so what exactly is he going to do?

Find out SOON!!!!

Thanks to Sarah for letting me use some material from her story "Voyage of the Apparently Damned." I loved the story, it was totally awesome.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~WAYAMY27NARF~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~


	5. Part 5: is part 5

Well, I don't own Hey Arnold, but how would you know even if I did!?!? The rest of the disclaimer is at the bottom. Just read the story first.

****

That's Weird (Al)

(That's the real title of this fic)

"I'm going to Slaussens, Grandpa," Arnold called as he opened the door.

" 'K Shortman, ...Pookie? What are you... Stop that...untie me from this chair...POOKIE.

It was finally over. No more Lila, which meant Arnold was a free man now. For an event as great as this, it's no wonder Arnold chose the ice cream place to celebrate.

"Hey Arnold!" _Oh, that voice is music to my ears_ thought Arnold.

"Hello Helga!" Arnold called, walking towards her. She was sitting on the porch swing, reading _Carter Beats the Devil_. She looked up and smiled.

"I heard you won second place ."

"You heard correctly. Say where were you, anyways?

"Well I stayed home, of course. So, tell me about the show."

"Okkay, but on one condition, you join me at Slaussens."

"Just let me grab my money"

"Don't worry about it, Helga. It's on me."

By the time they sat down with their ice cream, Arnold was just about to tell Helga about his act.

"I didn't think I could do it, then next thing you know they're calling my name."

****

ASHBACK LANE PLEASE CROSS--FLASHBACK LANE PLEASE CROSS--FLA

... "WOW!! Okkay, next up Arnold... at that moment the microphone whistled blocking out the mention of Arnold's last name.

As Arnold made his way up he scanned the crowd. He noticed Lila sporting a sign that read: I LOVE YOU ARNOLD!!

Now to many, that would be considered a _sweet_ gesture. Arnold just looked at it and was rather disgusted. _I can't believe she still thinks she has a chance with me, after humiliating me like that._

He stepped up to the mike and began his intro, "Um, I'd like to dedicate this song to Lila." Many of the guys cheered at the mention of her name. _Don't worry guys, you'll have her soon enough._ He cleared his throat, and the music started up.

You tell a joke and forget the punchline  
Why you always wastin' my time?  
Hey baby, trust me, you just disgust me  
Your hair's a mess and your make-up's crusty  
I don't know too many females  
Who make a habit of biting their toenails  
Whoa, every time you call, you drive me up the wall  
Honey, just the sight of you makes my flesh crawl  
I'm sure we'd be happy together  
If only one little thing weren't true  
Oh baby, I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you 

You drink the milk right from the carton  
What are you, in kindergarten?  
You're belchin' everywhere, foulin' up the air  
Then you use my razor to shave your back hair  
You don't have an ounce of class  
You're just one big pain in the neck  
How much more can I take now, give me a break now  
You even snore when you're wide awake now  
You tell all your friends we're the perfect couple  
Well, maybe you should get a clue  
'Cause baby, I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you  
Baby, you're so nauseatin'  
I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you 

And when you softly call my name  
It's like I'm listenin' to a squeaky chalk sound  
And when you look at me that special way  
It's hard for me to keep my lunch down  
And when you ask me what I'm thinkin' honey, usually I'm thinkin'  
how I'd really like to tie your head completely up in duct tape  
so I wouldn't have to listen to you asking me those stupid questions  
over and over again 

Well, that disgusting noise you make when you laugh  
Gives me a throbbing migraine  
(Can't stand you, I just can't stand you)  
Until you came along I never dated anyone  
this low on the food chain  
(Can't stand you, I just can't stand you)  
You've got inhuman body odor  
You've got the hair of a boxing promoter  
Yeah, your teeth are all yellow, your butt's made of Jell-O  
You wake up in a puddle, droolin' on your pillow  
I hate the way you crack your knuckles  
I hate your whiny loser girlfriends too  
But mostly I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you  
Really now, you're aggravatin'  
I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you  
Not to mention irritatin'  
I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you  
Well, now won't you give my best regards to Satan  
I yi yi yi yi  
I'm so sick of you 

I'm so sick of you  
I'm so sick of you  
I'm so sick of you  
You make me sick

As the song faded, he let out a huge sigh of relief. For a few minutes, there was silence, but since when was silence so loud. Wait a second, that wasn't silence that reached his ears, it was... laughter. Every student was laughing (except for Lila, her friends, and a couple of guys, who rushed to Lila's side to support her and cater her every whim.) The staff wasn't sure what to think. 

Arnold was the last act, so while the judge's were voting, he went back and sat with the gang. When he arrived they asked or an explanation. Arnold told them about that night, omitting the part about hanging out with Helga. Not that he was ashamed, mind you, he just knew that it would cause more questions to pile in on him. Plus it just simply wasn't the time to discuss it.

****

~/~/~/~/::WARNING:: YOU ARE NOW LEAVING FLASHBACK AREA~/~/~/~/

"Then he announces the winners: Third- Gerald, (he played the sax for a song he wrote) Second-me, and, get this, Amy and Curly (they did Albuquerque by Weird Al)- First. I tell you, they were something else, it was so amazing."

"Didn't they do that song and get second last year?" Helga asked, finishing up her ice cream.

"Well, Amy did."

"Oh yeah. Hey Arnold, thanks for inviting me to come here."

"No problem Helga, thank you for coming."

"Well, see ya, Football Head." She called as she gathered her things. Arnold was about to follow her and ask to walk her home, when Gerald walked through the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

__

I can't believe it thought Helga,_ he's finally free, my beautiful, emerald eyed, Arnold. Oh how I love you from the depths of my soul._ Helga was happier than she had been in a long time. She spent the rest of the day thinking about her ice cream with 'Ice Cream'.

There ya go. Whew, I apologize for being late. No more updates till I get 127 reviews, good and bad... ok I'm kidding, just send the 127 GOOD reviews... no no no, I'm really kidding. I really considered ending it here, but I just might continue (we'll see). Uh, I don't own the song _I'm so Sick of You_.(My absolute favorite song from him.) it's from my favorite singer ever, "Weird Al" Yankovic, by the way Jess, congrats on your guess, you were right on the money, too bad I can't offer prizes, so this will just have to do. Mrs. Kenshin Himura, wonderful suggestion, I would like to read a story that took that direction. That would be awesome. Just so you know, the two Weird Al songs Curly was singing were 'Spam' from The _UHF Soundtrack_ (3rd chapter) and 'Cavity Search' from _Bad Hair Day_ (chapter 4). Al if you are reading this, I love ya, and please send out your 11th album soon!! 

From Your Biggest Fan in West Virginia,

Amy Nap. WAYAMY27NARF


	6. Part 6: is the Pink Panther

Well, I'm back, and it's been WAY to long, I know. But hey, good things come to those wait (I'll let you be the judge of that.) So I won't make you wait any longer here's the official disclaimer for Chap 6.:

To Whomever this may concern:

The following documents contain information that is in no way affiliated with its distributor, Miss. Napierkowski. I strongly urge you to restrain from suing. She makes no claims whatsoever to _Hey Arnold_ and fully comprehends that the show does, in fact, belong to Craig Bartlett, Snee-Oosh, and Nickelodeon. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Amy Napierkowski,

WAYAMY27NARF

****

That's Weird Part 6

Things were going all right for Arnold. Lila wasn't ever around. Of course, if she was, she was ALWAYS surrounded by 7 or 8 guys, none of which she ever cared for, but she toyed with them for the fun of it. Sometimes Arnold regretted the _way_ he ended things with her, though he never regretted _breaking up_ with Lila for one second. Many girls asked him out, and he turned them down. He explained that he wasn't ready to start dating, yet. Things with Helga were wonderful. Occasionally, that nagging feeling would creep up on him, about reevaluating his feelings for her, but he buried those feelings or so he thought…

"Hey football head," Helga said, walking up behind Arnold. There was a few minutes left before their last class was over, so Mr. Walker gave the students some free time. Announcements came over the intercoms, and once again the air was filled with the droning voice, talking endlessly about upcoming meetings. Then (once again!) there was exciting news: "Students, it's time for the 2002 prom. It will be held on May 18. We hope to see you there." The first bus bell rang, and students poured into the halls.

Arnold and Helga stayed in the class, since they didn't have to leave until the 2nd bell. Mr. Walker left the room, and asked them to turn off the lights and shut the door when they left.

"I can't believe it's already prom time." said Arnold.

"I know, I've been dreading it, somewhat." Helga said this so softly, Arnold almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean."

"Well, this is really the last event, besides graduation and the Shakespearean Festival, in our high school career. I mean, we are practically through with High School. How... when... where did these last four years go? What does life have in store for us next?"

"I don't know, Helga. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

By then, the second bell had rung, but they didn't feel like leaving anytime soon.

"But Helga, I know things will be just fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but what's going to happen to us, I mean, all our friends, the whole gang and everyone? I guess I'm afraid of losing everybody." Arnold gave a light chuckle and patted Helga's knee.

"Trust me Helga, a gang as close as ours will always keep in touch, besides, most of us are going to the same college."

At that moment, Sean came upstairs, "HELGA, where ARE you, I gotta leave." Then having spotted her, he walked into the room, "THERE you are, listen baby, I got to go, so if you'd like, I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh, hold on," was all Helga could say.

" 'K, babe. I'll go to my locker and I'll be right back," he said as he walked back into the hallway.

"Sorry about that," Helga said, turning her attention back to Arnold. "Anyways, I guess you're right again. I suppose I was just nervous. Thanks." Helga started to get up, when she heard Sean call again.

"Wait Helga...," Arnold started.

"Alright Helga, let's go I'm LATE!"

"Hold on Sean, I'll be right there."

"I can't Helga. Didn't you here I'M LATE?!"

"It won't take long," answered Helga.

"You said that last time and I was 45 minutes late!"

Helga shook her head, "Why don't you just go, I'll catch a ride home with someone else, okkay?"

"Fine," was all Sean said before he left.

"Geez, where did he have to go in such a hurry?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know, probably some stupid _post-practice _dinner. I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, he is never on time for _our own_ dates." Arnold didn't say anything so Helga continued, "I almost feel as if he'd rather date sports themselves, than be with ANY girl." That, however, did get a laugh out of Arnold.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but...well...why do you date him."

"I honestly don't know. He's boring and can be a bit of a pushover sometimes. I guess I date him, because he's very cute, and I never have to worry about a serious relationship developing." _'Man that sounded shallow,'_ Helga thought, then out loud, "Man that sounded shallow." '_Okkay since when did my brain and mouth start working together?'_ Helga thought. They stood there, Helga was thinking about how stupid she must have sounded, while Arnold mulled over what was last spoke. Finally Helga broke the silence.

"Hey, you never finished what you were saying."

"Oh right, well like I said, most of us our going to the same college. Besides, just so you know, if _you_ need anything, someone one to talk to, help you, or someone one to offer a comforting hug or shoulder to cry on I'm there for you. Always."

"Thank you Arnold," Helga said, spreading her arms out towards Arnold. They enveloped in a tight hug. Arnold began to feel Helga's warm tears hit his neck, and held her closer, offering soft words of comfort. They may have stayed like that a little while longer, if Arnold hadn't remembered that this whole time, Gerald was waiting to give him a ride home.

"Uh, I don't mean to sound rude _again_, but, I think Gerald's waiting for me outside." He pulled back, and placed his hands on her shoulder. Helga felt Arnold lift her chin up, so that she was looking straight into his intensely compassionate emerald eyes. She then felt his hand leave her chin. Now that hand was on her cheek gently wiping her tears away. Helga began to lean into his touch before coming to her senses. '_Helga, old girl pull yourself together.'_

"Thanks Arnold, I'll see ya later." Arnold looked at her smiling face and thought for a moment.

C'mon, I'll bet Gerald will give you a ride home, too. Okkay?"

"Okkay, whatever floats your boat, Football head."

They walked out of the school, just talking about future plans, among other things. When they walked outside, Arnold immediately spotted Gerald's car. He was about to call on Gerald when he noticed that Phoebe was there with him. They were, out of all the typical teenage things, heavily involved in serious makeout session. Arnold and Helga crept quietly towards them. The windows of the car were rolled down, which was probably a good thing other wise they may have died of heat stroke (A/N: I know lame joke, but then again I'm full of corny stupid jokes. Heck I'm the Queen of Corniness!!)

Arnold cleared his throat... no answer. He tapped the door... there's no answer. "Gerald," he called... They're not saying anything (sorry Weird Al moment there.) Finally Helga got an idea, she reached over and pushed the car horn. That did it, and the two jerked up.

"Huh, what...oh, Hey Arnold."

"Hi Helga," giggled Phoebe.

Helga took one look at them, and shot, "Well it's nice to know you two were kept entertained." Both Gerald and Phoebe blushed a deep crimson color.

"Gerald, do you think you can give Helga a ride home, too?" asked Arnold.

"Uh... no problem." Gerald replied, still blushing about being caught.

They dropped Phoebe off first and dropped Helga off shortly after. As they pulled in front of the boarding house, Gerald turned to Arnold, who was looking off as if deep in thought.

"Earth to Arnold... HEY Arnold,"

"Yes?" he remarked, finally looking at Gerald."

"We're here," Arnold looked over and nodded. He began to get out, when Gerald grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"I know I said this a while back, but I'll ask again. You gonna be okkay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" and he made yet another attempt to get out of the car.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Helga does it?" Well if Arnold was 'zoning out' before, that CERTAINLY got his attention.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well, I guess I noticed something ever since you asked about her that one day in the car. I mean, you to seem to be spending an awfully long time with each other."

"So? Where are you going with this?"

"Arnold, my man, I wouldn't be surprised, if I found out you liked her now."

"Because she's a fox, is that why?"

"Nooo, because in my opinion, it would be about time. I was thinking about what it would be like if you two got together. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that you are perfect for each other. I mean she's not some perfect goody two shoes. She's not all about herself. She isn't freakishly weird. I could name some more, but by the look on your face, I'll say that you want me to get to the point now. So here it goes, the biggest reason you'd be perfect is the fact that, we already know that she utterly, truly, without-a- doubt, betcha-a-dollar, coming back to the point, cares for you." Gerald finished breathlessly. Arnold gave Gerald a few moments to catch his breath, while he pondered what was just said.

"No Gerald, that's where you're wrong," he started, "I don't know, if Helga still holds those feelings for me, and that scares me. I mean what if all she sees for us is friendship. Heck, I could have screwed the only chance I could ever have with her, by rejecting her back in 7th grade. You seem so sure we're perfect for each other, but I'm not. I'll tell you one thing, I'd do anything to have at least one chance with her!" (A/N Hopefully that part wasn't too bad. Since this is my first fic, I'm still new to everything.)

Gerald didn't say anything, and looked at his friend in sympathy. Arnold silently got out of the car with his head hung low and walked into Sunset Arms.

This Chapter is completed, and it's about time, too. Well I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up, or more importantly what it will be about. I'm heading off to Camp Cowen for a week. Though luckily I don't have to leave until this Sunday, so I can still see Hey Arnold. 

One more thing, to all HA readers and potential readers of this story I need your help. The Charter Media Co. where my family's cable is provided is stupid. We have BASIC cable and we don't get Nickelodeon, but we DO get HBO!! NOT FAIR. I'm lucky I can count on friends and relatives to record HA for me. Now I think we all should band together armed with plenty of complaint letters and E-mails and see if Charter will put Nick on basic. Do this not for me, but all others who are missing out on the joys of Hey Arnold.

Thank you,

Amy Napierkowski

WAYAMY27NARF


	7. Part 7: is part of part 6 partially

There is no way you'll get me to confess that I don't own Hey Arnold, **no possible way**. Oh no, not that .... NOOOO! Okkay.... uncle... I... I don't own Hey Arnold! 

****

That's Weird Part 7

Arnold shut the front door and headed to his room to finish some homework for the weekend. Though it hard to fully concentrate on what he'd been assigned he somehow managed to complete it. Luckily, he finished the work just in time for dinner. He didn't eat much, for the most part he was oblivious to what was going on around him, everything, including Mr. Kokoshka stealing the remains of his meal, seemed to rush past him. When he excused himself from the table and headed to his room, his grandparents' hearts went out to him. Of course, they wanted to help, but they knew if he wanted to talk, he'd come to them.

Arnold didn't feel like doing anything tonight, so he decided to do the next best thing. Sleeeep. Tonight sleep didn't come easy. He tossed and turned for a good our before, he started to drift off. Deeper and deeper he fell into sleep, until finally he slipped into a peaceful dream world. Arnold's dreaming eyes opened and welcomed the sights around him....

~/~/Why do dream sequences open with harp music and fuzzy surroundings on TV.~/~/

~/~/I know you all are wondering, and it's true Al DOES have a song about a dream.~/~/

~/~/Dream sequence. Please hold all questions till the end of the lecture, thank you.~/~/

This place was all too familiar, as a matter of fact this DREAM was all too familiar. He was in a small clearing completely surrounded by trees. The trees were packed in so tightly they almost made a solid wall around him. Arnold saw a small opening through one side, and quickly walked over to it. Now, he was standing in front of a long forest passage way, and up ahead was a figure. Although he couldn't see a face, there was no mistaking her flowing red hair. She was, of course, Lila.

It was then he could hear her call: "Come to me... I am the one for you... I am..." Arnold heard something inside of him whisper 'say her name'. He refused and broke into a run down the pathway.

Arnold started having this dream ever since he started dating her his sophomore year.

It came once each year. This would be his third attempt to make it to the end. He never made it through before, because every time he said 'Lila' the path would close up and he couldn't escape. The first time the dream appeared, he shouted her name almost immediately. That time he didn't even make it half way. The second time, he said her name just as he neared the end, and trees shot up from no where in front of him.

Here he was again, running as fast as he possibly could. Her volume never changed, as he ran closer and closer. The voice inside of him, on the other hand, increased the closer he came. By the time he reached the last thirty yards, the voice was almost to screaming point. He leaped over the entryway. He stopped to catch his breath and let the pounding in his ears die down. He did it. He made it through without saying a word.

Lila was before him. She was standing on a rock with a small smile on her face. She wore a plain white gown, and her hair was down. She gave one last call, and with each word slowly faded away. 

"Come to me... I am the one for you..." Once she said that much, she was gone and all Arnold heard was a voice. "I am..." there was no voice inside him now, instead he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned slowly unsure of who was behind him.

The sight that fell before him was almost more than could handle. Arnold was sure he was looking at the face of a angel. Her ocean blue eyes were brighter than stars. Her golden hair was so radiant, Arnold was sure the sun would cower in her presence. Her skin was so fair so perfect. She seemed so delicate, he was afraid she would crumble at the touch.

She started to speak with a voice so pure, "I am the one for you. I love you, Arnold. I am..."

"Helga," he finished. The smile that spread across her face proved that she used Crest whitestrips everyday.(A/N forget it, though I'm sorry if I ruined the mood totally).

She wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and pulled him into passionate kiss. The kiss explained everything to him. He true feelings were now in sight. All that mattered to him was Helga. Before he knew it, she began to pull away.

"I wait for you Arnold"

"Thank you," he said, then the dream ended.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/Well give a big sigh and let's get on with this story~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Arnold woke up slowly, more rested than he had been in the last few weeks. There was no way he wanted the dream to end, though he knew reality would be more satisfying. Reaching a hand toward his lips, he could feel the wet warmness of the kiss, almost as if it were real. He got up, noticing he was still in the same clothes from yesterday.

It was Saturday, and he couldn't wait to see Gerald to tell him what happened. Arnold felt nervous about seeing Helga, but thoughts of the spectacular dream quickly comforted him. Arnold headed towards the bathroom for a shower and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. When he came to the dining room, he was greeted by all the boarders, and the smell of pancakes. He sat down and Grandpa turned to him.

"How ya doing today, Shortman"

"Much better, Grandpa, much better!"


	8. Part 8: is growing up so fast

Disclaimer: I've been giving it some serious thought, and I came to the conclusion that I'll come out with the truth. I DON'T own Hey Arnold. I am sorry for leading you on with the past few chapters saying I own it. It won't happen again. I promise. Plus, I'm broke so it would be pointless to sue me. I own an Arnold and Helga doll, Hey Arnold the video game (GBA), and the non Hey Arnold characters mentioned in this story. Hey don't forget to read the extras at the end of this story. It's very important.

(AN: Wow, my last update was 7/21/02 ! I know that is a long time, but I've been waiting for updates on fics for much longer than this. I'm not gonna mention names (or pen-names), you know who you are!!!! I wanted to get this story out as a Christmas gift to Hey Arnold fans. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!)

Your crazed author,

Amy Napierkowski

WAYAMY27NARF

That's Weird Part 8

It was finally Saturday, so that meant game day at Gerald's field. After he finished his pancakes, Arnold grabbed a bat and ball and ran out of the house. When he arrived he saw that Gerald and a few of his friends were waiting for the game to begin. Helga wasn't there but she would be arriving along with Sean. Arnold ran towards Gerald and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey man I HAVE to tell you something, come `ere." With Gerald in tow, Arnold walked off to a private place to talk. When they stopped, Arnold proceeded to tell Gerald his dream. Arnold told him everything, including the fact that it was sort of a reoccurring dream that's been going on for a few years. He didn't omit any detail, and Gerald listened in amazement of his friend's tale."

"When I woke up, I could still feel the sweetness of the kiss, it was so real."

"Wow, that is some dream, my man.

"I think it's telling me I still have a chance with her, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm so ready to take that chance." They began walking back and Arnold's eyes were downcast as if in deep thought. Suddenly Gerald stepped in front of him. Arnold stopped, though he still focused on the ground below him. 

"Uh, Arnold there's just one small problem." Arnold looked up, and his bright green eyes met the coffee-colored eyes of his best friend.

"What's the problem?" His face showed much confusion of his friend's statement. Gerald stepped aside and winced at the pain that flashed across Arnold's eyes. Up ahead of them, a mere 20 feet, Helga and Sean stood. His hands were wrapped around Helga in a tight embrace, and Arnold heard her giggle as Sean trailed kisses down her neck. A lump began to form in his throat. Sean then proceeded to spin Helga around so that she faced him. He roughly pulled her in for a kiss, and his hands began to roam all over her. Arnold felt the lump in his throat grow bigger as he watched with a feeling of utter helplessness, for Arnold knew that this was never the way to treat a Goddess, especially Helga.

Arnold was relieved when Sean's disgusting display was over, because he was at bursting point. He didn't realize it, until Gerald shot him a questioning look, but his hands were balled up into a fist and his nails were digging into the palm of his hand. Arnold was surprised to see his tense reaction. Quickly he loosened up, taking a few deep breaths. Gerald just shook his head as if to say, what were you thinking, man?

"You okkay, Football Head?" 

Arnold's head shot up. There she stood in all her splendor. Arnold was happy to see that Sean was off talking to his other stocky friends. Gerald cast Arnold a knowing glance, and walked away.

"I'm just fine, Helga." He mentally kicked himself for his voice squeaking.

"K, just checking on ya.... hey, you wouldn't happen to have any gum or candy, would you?" He checked his pockets, but came up with nothing.

"Uh... no, sorry."

"Ugh, I don't why Sean insists on smoking all the time" Arnold looked over Helga's shoulder just in time to see Sean pull a cigarette out and light it, "he knows I can't stand it. Now I'm stuck with this horrid taste in my mouth."Arnold wondered why he would smoke, too. When they were sophomores, the school lost one of the greatest teachers and coaches in school history, Coach Nap(ierkowski), to lung cancer caused from smoking as a young kid.

"Well, I wish I could help." Arnold replied.

"You know what, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to Larry's Store, and grab some candy." With that she started off.

"Hey!" Arnold shouted suddenly. She turned around and faced him.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, the game doesn't look like the game is starting anytime soon... so, do you mind if I join ya."

"Not at all, I'd be honored to have such fine company." She said, a smile creeping on her face.

"Then let's away, milady." Arnold held out his arm, she took it, and they shared a laughed.

They stopped abruptly when they heard Sean cry out."

"Arnold, where you going, we's starting a game now."

Arnold felt Helga slip her arm out of his, and slowly started towards the direction of Larry's.

"Wait, Helga." He called just loud enough for her to hear.

"Look, you guys start without me." Arnold yelled back. He walked back to a very shocked Helga.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They had a great time and enjoyed each others company. Helga bought Arnold and her a Yahoo Soda and potato wedges. (payback for the ice cream, she said). 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ 

After 15 minutes, they reached the field. No one was there when they arrived. 

"Well that's weird," Arnold commented on the empty surrounding.

"Yeah I know, I figured they'd at least be on the 4th inning," replied Helga.

Just then Helga spotted something on the ground,

"Arnold, what's that?" She began walking toward it. Arnold soon followed.

"What are you-" The thing gave a low moan.

"Arnold, it's GERALD!!"

By then, they broke into a run. Arnold got there first.

"Gerald are you okkay?" All Arnold got was pained moan. He looked and saw that Gerald, was bruised and there were two black eyes, but the thing that caught him off guard was the gash on his right arm and leg.

"Helga quick, call an ambulance." But Helga already had her cell phone out, and was dialing the number.

Soon sirens filled the air and doctors rushed to Gerald's side. By Arnold's request, both he and Helga got to ride in back with him. (A/N Does anyone know why I'm making this Ch. so dark... oh wait, I know why.)

Grabbing Gerald's hand, Arnold muttered to himself, "What happened?" Surprisingly, everyone was calm, even Gerald wasn't screaming in pain. Course, that was probably due to the fact they put an oxygen mask on his face, and, they gave him some medication to ease him into a deep sleep. (A/N I don't know the procedures that are carried in an Emergency Situation, I've never watched ER, so I don't if some of those statements were valid.) Arnold just squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly. He glanced at Helga, her eyes were fixed on Gerald. It was as if she was a statue. Arnold longed to know what was going on through her mind. He then turned his attention back to his best friend and the doctors assisting him. He knew Gerald would turn out fine, I mean he wouldn't be Gerald if he didn't turn out okkay. The ambulance stopped and the workers quickly loaded Gerald out of the back.

Arnold didn't know how, but he managed to get out of the ambulance. He stood there watching his friend be carried off. Feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes, and thoughts raced through head. _Is he really going to be alright? Who did this? How did this happen? WHY did it happen? Was it a sports injury? Where was Sean and the guys? Did one of THEM do this?! PLEASE let Gerald LIVE!!_ His thoughts were interrupted, when he began to feel pressure on his shoulder. He brought his hand up to massage it, only to feel something on it. He opened his eyes, and saw a hand under his hand. Turning around, he saw Helga. She looked as if tears were threatening to fall.

"C'mon Arnold, let's go inside." He nodded, then realized he still had a hold on Helga's hand. He gave it a light squeeze, and they walked into the building. Between the two of them, they were able to fill out MOST of the paper work. Then came the immense task of waiting. They tried to phone Gerald's parents, but the line was busy. Neither Arnold or Helga talked much, Arnold was busy with his thoughts, while Helga tried to read a magazine. After (insert # and insert time increment like hours, minutes, days) a nurse approached Arnold.

"Are you two here for Gerald." _What accent is that... Brooklyn._

"Uh yeah, yes we are."

"Well, he's doing fine so you can come see him." _Yep, it's Brooklyn._

They followed her to room #278, and walked inside. Arnold was greeted with a smile, as he made his way towards his friend. Although wrapped in bandages, it was easy to see that Gerald was just fine.

"Hey Arnold, hi Helga," he beamed, "thank you both SO much for saving me.

"We're just thrilled that you're ok, man."

"Well, according to the doctor, I was lucky, Dylan missed major arteries when he stabbed me with a knife.

"Wait, KNIFE!!" Arnold gasped.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

"Arnold, I'll wait for you in the wai..."

"No, Helga, as much as hurts me to tell you this, you have hear my story as well," Gerald waited until she was seated before continuing.

"After you guys left, we didn't really start a game..."

~/~/~ Just think, this flashback is one small brick in the LEGO model of life.~/~/~ 

~/~/~/~/Whoa, deep~/~/~/~

"Aren't you worried about that freak and your girl?" Jack asked.

"Nah, why should I, when she has everything she needs right here." Sean replied, gesturing to himself. The group, aside from Gerald, mumbled agreements. Gerald stood away from them, but he could still here their conversation. There was some whispering, and Joe nudged Isaac towards Sean.

"Um, uh..."

"Spill it, Ike."

"Is she _good_?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sean for an answer. They all wandered that, but they never asked for lack of nerve.

"Yeah, of course she's a good cook." He laughed.

"No, I'm mean is she GOOD?"

"Oh, you mean DESSERT... yeah, my girl is a regular tiger." Sean purred for emphasis. 

"Wow, you must be the first guy to ever get her into bed," Trevor marveled.

"You better believe I'm the first. She once told me that ever since she saw me she wanted me." Sean replied boastfully.

"So c'mon, what's she like?" asked Dylan, his eyes getting as wide as saucers. The guys (not Gerald) begged for ALL the dirty details.

"You guys really wanna know." The boys shouted in affirmation, "Ok, you got it." His groupies sat in a circle around their leader. By then, Gerald was paying full attention to the "Sports Lunkhead."

"First off, her clothes don't do her body justice. If you ask me, she looks better with them off.(That got a few 'yeah's' and perverted laughter) She got curves in all the right places. Her legs go on forever. Her breasts are real and HUGE, we're talking _'Pam' _huge.(Trevor pretended to faint at the thought.) I remember the first night all too well. I mean, she was practically ripping off her clothes before we got into the room" He stopped, and noticed his followers were all drooling. He looked at Gerald, who shot him a peculiar look. 

He then continued on with a disgustingly lustful story that would make anyone with some morals, want to puke or cry for hearing such a tale, but Sean's followers lapped up every obscenity so that it was engraved in their previously messed up minds. 

"...and then we took a shower and we- hey, man what was that for." Sean was shoved to the ground, by a very angry Gerald.

"Cut the bull Sean, you know, the two of you never slept together." Some of Helga's past boyfriends wanted to do the deed with her, but all they got out of it was a few broken limbs. Helga didn't care for the idea of taking stupid risks involved with the prospect of sex before marriage.

"Hey, she can't help herself for wanting me, so I gave it to her, and she gave back, graciously." Off to the side, Trevor laughed stupidly. The guys glared at him, and he stopped. Gerald continued on.

"You may have these brainless twits fooled, but I know Helga, and she wouldn't even give you a second thought for sex." Then he laughed, "and what's this bull about her not being able to help herself. HA HA. Oh look at me I'm Sean, God's gift to women. They're crawling all over me. HA HA- huh."

Apparently a signal was given, the group rushed to him and began punching him. They beat him to the ground. He saw a flash of silver, before a terrible pain erupted in his arm and leg. The boys stopped, and backed away. Gerald saw Dylan holding a bloody pocket knife. Then realizing what had happened, they ran off. Gerald saw the blood pouring out and heard their retreating footfalls. All Gerald could do was pray for a miracle.

~/~/~/~/WELL OKKAY THEN~/~/~/~/ 

"...Five minutes later, you guys arrived."

Gerald finished his story, and took this opportunity to watch his friends as the news sunk in. He noticed Arnold was silently fuming, but there was something unsettling about his eyes. The strange thing was, he recognized that look on his friend's face. Even though he had witnessed it one or two times, Gerald knew that Arnold was just a few seconds away from literally exploding. Before the bomb could explode, though, the circuit was defused by the sound of a young lady crying, more specifically Helga crying. Arnold immediately switched into sensitive, caring mode. Given the situation, Gerald knew beyond the shadow of doubt, it would be extremely inappropriate to laugh, but seeing his friend go from tomato red with a hint of purple to his regular fleshy color in a mere two seconds was highly amusing. The sound of Helga's sobbing voice broke Gerald's train of thought.

"I... I can't ... believe... he would d-do thi...this! I f-f...feel...so stupid." She managed to sob out." Arnold held her close to him, silently cursing Sean for bringing tears to her beautiful face. Before this he only dreamt of when he could hold her this close, but now that was the furthest thing from his mind. It took all of Arnold's strength, to keep him from screaming that Sean was a no good perverted jerk, and had no right to be her boyfriend. She deserved so much more, someone who truly cares for her, who only brought tears of joy to her face, and when there were tears of despair, they would be ready to kiss them all away. Yes, that is the epitome of one who suited her need. He only wished he could be that person.

She pulled away slightly, looking once again into his eyes. Gerald got goose bumps from watching them. It was almost as if they were staring into each other's soul. Without breaking eye contact, Arnold once again brought a hand up to her cheek and gently wiped the tears off. Helga lips curled into a small smile, then she looked down. She stepped away and turned, so she faced Gerald more directly. "Thank you so much for telling me this. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well I couldn't let a good friend go by without her knowing what a jerk her boyfriend is."

"Gerald!" snapped a shocked Arnold.

He was about to reply when Helga spoke.

"Arnold, he's right. Sean is a jerk... What's pathetic is the fact that I wouldn't let myself believe he would do that. I heard all of the stories concerning him. I should have known I was setting myself up for a heartbreak... I guess I just figured it would be different when he was with me. I guess the ugly face of truth has been revealed." Both Arnold and Gerald gave each other a look, as if to say _that's Helga for ya_. It amazed the boys how well Helga accepted the truth of the matter. Helga paused, then the blood seemed to rush out of her face.

"Guys, I know I'm not this self-centered, but what is this going to do to me? No doubt, the story of how 'easy' I am will be throughout the whole school by the end of Monday. I'm ruined."

"Look Helga, I'm it sure won't be that bad. Most of the people, besides his little groupies, won't believe a word Sean says anyways. Besides, I'm confident you'll be able to put a stop to that story in your own way."

"Thanks, Arnold. First things first, though, get rid of him. Since I don't care to see his ugly face again, I think I'll call him."

"Helga do you mind if I join you, I want to get something out of the vending machine."

"Sure you can come, Football Head," said Helga as she made her way out of the room.

"You want anything, Gerald?"

"Naw, I'm good"

"Arrr-nold, ya comin' or what." Yelled a southern sounding Helga."

Gerald winked at Arnold and he walked out of the room. He heard Arnold call back with a southern drawl as well, "I'm a'comin lil' lady hold yore britches there." _Ah yes, those two are perfect for each other. _

The next day started off like any normal day for Arnold and Helga, except with the absence of Gerald in their small gathering of friends. By lunchtime, the entire school knew basically what happened on the previous day. There was a fight, Dylan stabbed Gerald, Gerald went to the hospital and Dylan was arrested. Unfortunately, thanks to Sean's botched up cronies, the story about Helga spread like a wildfire. Before the first bell rang, every student was talking about Helga's final surrender to a guy. Hordes of guys wanted to be Sean, and masses of the female population envied that Helga, who shagged with their ultimate "sex god." (A/N: Freaks, all of them, I tell you) 

Helga could easily mark this day as the most humiliating in all of her life. She was caught between the urge to cry, throw up, and/or burn down the school. Helga made her way out of Mrs. Nap's room, walking towards her locker, trying desperately to ignore the whispers around her. With her, Sheena and Phoebe were discussing the card and present Mrs. Nap had suggested they send to Gerald. Out of nowhere Joe came up and slithered an arm around her backside. Pressing himself onto her, he said in cocky, sickening voice, "Why don't you take me for a ride sometime, tiger, I know I've got something better to offer."

Helga smiled sweetly, and taking this to be a good sign, Joe closed his eyes and leaned in for a groping kiss. Instead, his lips met with Ol' Betsy. Horrified, Joe's eyes leapt open. Helga shoved him against a locker, and proceed to give him a much deserved chewing out. "Listen puke, you should know by now that dork is full of it. Second of all, 'yuck.' You think I would give myself to the likes of _him_? Lastly, a ride with you? I'd vomit and then eat that up before I'd even consider you." Her grip tightened on him and she continued, "Make sure this crack bull story gets cleared up, or you won't live to see the weekend. She punctuated the seriousness of her words with a knee to his groins. As he dropped to the ground, the walls began to rattle signaling the coming of Sean.

He looked at whimpering Joe on the floor and a smug Helga. Sean pulled up a small freshman witness and demanded to know what happened. The kid explained that Helga "kneed" him, and that Joe made a pass at her. Sean's nostrils flared dangerously at these words. Darting towards Joe he shouted, "What makes you think you can do that to my girl? Listen here, son of-"

"What makes you think I'm _your _girl?" interrupted a defiant Helga.

Sean turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"You have the gull to ask me that? After all that CRAP you so generously shared yesterday. Oh yeah, my boyfriend proved to be a complete pile of manure, that just makes him so much more appealing. If you think I am coming back to you, you got another thing coming pea-brain!!" With that she turned sharply and walked away.

Sean started to say something, when a sharp pain erupted in his lower extremities. Once he made contact with the floor, he looked up. His eyes met with the fiery hues of Phoebe's. She didn't knee him, but kicked him with her pointed-toe shoes. "That's on behalf of Helga," she spat, "Approach her again, and experience my full wrath." Three words : 'Black-belt Phoebe.' Then she followed Helga down the hall.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into a month. May was upon the students of Hillwood high. It was comical to see the look on Sean's face every time he was within ten feet of Helga. His eyes would expand to the size of small boulders. Making this strangled noise, eeeoh-urgah he'd sprint off into the other direction.

This particular day decided to be nice for once, and have sapphire skies filled with warm sun, cotton-candy like clouds, and a relaxing friendly breeze. It was the first time in days that wasn't full of rain. The end of school announcements included a reminder that Prom was a mere 18 days away! Helga was content to go by herself, no one had dared to ask her out since the incident. They believed Helga's story, although Gerald gave a more complete account upon his return They were afraid of screwing things up with her. There was no way they wanted to end up like Sean. The bell rang and Helga made her way to the locker. She felt a presence near her, and turned to find herself face to face with Joel.

"Hi Helga, how are you?" Joel had deep soothing voice that made him a perfect lead singer for the school's local band, _Andy Asteroids_. The voice matched up with his soft blue eyes, medium length dirty-blond hair, gorgeously pleasing smile, and his all around fun-loving, spontaneous, yet earnest personality.

"Fine Joel, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Great, just great...pause...well actually, I, uh, wanted to ask you something?

"Shoot."

"Well, Prom's coming up and I wanted you to be my date. I figure I could pick you up at your place around 6:30, then we could..."

~/~/~/Gimme me a break-Gimme me a break-Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat Bar~/~/~/

"Oh she is SOOOOOO beautiful," 

"I think we established that already, now go over to her and ask, Arnold"

"Gerald, it's not that simple, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, man. Look, I got you to ask a teacher out in 4th grade, I think you can manage to ask someone your own age that you've practically known all your life."

"What if Helga says no?"

"What if she doesn't."

"You're not _helping_ Gerald."

"Just go ask her." With that Gerald nudged Arnold toward her. Arnold thanked God that he didn't fall on his face, especially with her so close. He glanced around him. Lila was surrounded by her usual gaggle of guys, and Sean was necking with some indistinguishable girl. Suddenly he was overcome with a new resolve. He, Arnold, was going to ask Helga to prom! It didn't matter that his mind and mouth seemed incapable of speech, it didn't matter that she seemed to be in a personal conversation with Joel. All that mattered was that... that... um, you know what I mean.

Joel flashed Helga another pearly smile. "What do you say, will you go with me?"

Helga flashed him a smile and...

"Helga I need to ask you something." _Oh great, does my voice sound as desperate as I think it does?_

"Arnold, is everything okkay?" Her eyes clouded with concern, as Arnold gently led her away from her locker.

"YES, I mean, yeah everything's cool over here in my neck of the woods!"_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! What am I thinking? If I manage to ask her and she says 'yes', I'm letting her do all the talking. _Helga giggled, and Arnold took that as a sign to continue on.

"I was wondering if you'd... would you like to... I... you and me... uh... if not I understand, just so you know... Helga... would you...

"Would I what?"

"Helga... would you let me... have the honor... honor of being your date for Prom?"

Pause, then, "Oh Arnold," Helga looked back at Joel, who flashed yet again, a sparkling smile. Then she looked back at Arnold, her eyes seemed undecipherable.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

She spoke after what seemed like an eternity, "I..."

~/~/~/~/TO BE CONTINUED~/~/~/~/

Wow, does that feel good! This chapter is done. I won't make you wait so long for the next chapter, I promise. I don't remember the original important message, but I'll ask one question that I've been asking at the end of my Harry Potter fic. Is there any character, by book description, that is bald/balding?

Thanks, I hoped you enjoyed it. Send reviews good and bad!


	9. Part 9: is saying, 1 2 3 4 I declare a t...

-----------------------------Send reviews! I'm shooting for 50-----------------------------

Disclaimer is sung to the tune of VeggieTales- "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." 

I am just borrowing, 

I don't own anything. 

So all you lawyers

just please back down

Craig Bartlett owns it all,

and I own nothing

So get off my back

I don't own anything.

****

That's Weird 9

Hey Journal,

I thought I knew Helga, thought she actually liked me. I wasn't expecting her to say "no." I am pathetic. It took me a long time to realize I had a crush on her. Then it took me an even longer time to work up the courage to ask her. All this amounted to... rejection. I wish I would have seen this coming. I had the perfect plan for that night. It would have been pure magic, (a cliche, I know) but this would be the night that would open her eyes to someone who cared for her.

She said yes to that other guy. What could she possibly see in him? I'm not saying I'm all that great, but you can't do worse than him. Alright, I got to calm down. I really don't mean those things I thought about that guy. I don't even know him.

I'm sure you don't want to hear this. No one likes to hear a guy get all emotional and bitter. Yet, if I don't get this out of my system, it will eat me up. This was my determining factor, my go ahead signal, if you will, to ... um... pursue her. It was after school a week ago, and we were at the Landmark, painting the set for the next play...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/Perhaps I should rename this story to "Overuses Flashbacks"~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Could you hand me the smaller brush, by your left foot." I wanted to say, "Anything for you, my Athenian goddess." but I settled with a slightly less eloquent, "Sure." I handed her the brush, but unlike the movies, our hands didn't touch. Too bad, because there could have been a spark, for sure. We continued painting in silence, occasionally asking for materials from each other. Then she asked something that immediately caught my attention, made my heart beat faster than a rabbit with a caffeine problem.

"Are you going to prom?"

"Yes." So far so good.

"Are you going with someone?" I like where this is headed.

"Nope... well, not yet, at least"

"Well now, that doesn't seem right. Any girl would be on cloud nine to be on your arm for prom." My mind was reeling. What do I say, now? Luckily she continued speaking.

"Truth be told, I think you are very gorgeous. You have personality that shines more so than most of the guys at school. You are very intelligent and classy. Other girls always comment that you "certainly know how to treat a lady". You also have a fantastic sense of humor. I think the girls are just shy. Maybe they want you to ask them. They'd be crazy to say 'no'."

So the truth is out. Helga is interested in me. She's just to shy to say anything. She wants me to make the first move. I can do that.

"And what about you, Miss Helga? Are you going to prom?" She nodded. "Are you going with someone?"

She almost snorted a laugh. "No guy wants to ask me, especially after the whole ordeal with Sean. I'm not that cruel with all of the other guys I've dated. Besides, Sean was a jerk, and deserved it."

"Now those guys are crazy! You need to have guys lining up to ask you to share that special evening with them."

"Stop it right there! You're making me blush. I think you're exaggerating a little too much. I'm ninety percent sure, I'll end up going by myself. It'll be a blast either way.

"Definitely."

"Well, I think we've done all we can for now. What do you say we pack up and leave?"

I couldn't ask her now. I had some planning to do... but I will ask her out.

~/~/~/"Hey Max look, it's the leaning tower of Cheeza." A prize goes to the person who~/~/~/ 

~/~/~/~/~/knows what movie that is from. Bonus, if you know who says the line.~/~/~/~/~/

See, see what I mean? All that flirting. She wanted me to ask her out. I knew it. I'm positive she knew. Was there something I missed here? I mean she flat out turned me down!! Whoops there I go again. Calm down, take a deep breath. Well, I'll still have fun, and I can find a date, no problem. It would just be better if _she _was my date.

Life is funny. I was so close, but he beat me to it, simple as that. What's even weirder is the fact that he beat me by a mere few seconds. It was like Helga was snagged right under my nose. I think I might ask Tress Daviees to prom, when I see her during lunch.

I do wish Helga the best with him. She did seem like she was happy to go with him. If I could do it all over again, I'd make some major changes. Although, I have a small feeling the outcome would remain the same. There is no use in wallowing in the past. What's done is done. I might ask her for a dance during prom. That would satisfy me, I guess. Helga, you're the one that got away.

Still... what I wouldn't give to be Arnold, right now. He's a very lucky guy...

Signed,

Joel

I didn't make you wait too long, did I? Nooooooo. You will have to wait a while to read the next chapter. I haven't had time to give it tons of thought. It will be the last chapter, then "That's Weird" will be complete. I'm glad you have stuck with me. Thanks for not flaming. It lets me know I'm doing something right. Also, if anyone has read my HP story "_No no no, what is the word I'm looking for_" be on the lookout for an update soon and (surprise surprise) a title change "_Weird Al and Co. Pandemonium_" . Plus I am considering turning part of the first chapter (when Snape sings) into a Flash cartoon. That will come much later in the year. Speaking of that story, I need an answer! Is there any HP character, by book description, that is bald/balding? Until next time, I am Amy Napierkowski WAYAMY27NARF

-----------------------------Send reviews! I'm shooting for 50-----------------------------


	10. Part 10: is here! No Way! Yes Way! END

WAYAMY27NARF Here, with an update and completion

First... Get the atmosphere right...

...

...

...

...

Soft music... Comfy chair

...

...

...

...

Are you relaxing? I can't hear you relaxing

...

...

...

...

Good good breathe... And out... And in... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh cleansing.

...

...

...

...

This is poetic...

The end...

It's here...

Almost 9 freakin years later.

Cuz, I'm lazy

And schtuff happens

Like life

High school

College

Jobs

But enough about me...

...

...

...

...

You want read the end of the story don't you?

...

...

...

...

If you're looking for a description of prom. Too bad.

I'm not going to tell you about how the prom was beautiful and decorated with silver and black color schemes.

I won't even tell you about Arnold's smart black tux with the silk blue tie that matched his ever present hat.

I certainly won't go into detail about Hermione's... Ooh my bad... Been reading too much Harry Potter fanfiction. (If you're looking for updates on those... Wait a few more years)

Let's try this again, shall we?

I MOST certainly will NOT be going into any sort of detail over Helga's long black gown that nicely clung to her curves without being obscene. I won't bother to tell you about the row of minute rhinestone jewels that traveled upwards from the hem of the dress, following a slit in the material like a shore to the sea, but the stones continued on to the shoulder, while the slit modestly convened above her knee. The slit had wicked intentions of baring a shapely leg to the keen observer. Naughty slit.

I won't even go into the funny yet awkwardly long and pointless yarn-spinning over Lila's crazy antics that backfired and landed her in the punch bowl, thus ensuring she was indeed the laughingstock for years to come.

No no, you don't need to share in the celebration over Gerald and Phoebe's victory as prom king and queen.

...

...

...

...

This... This haiku is what I offer for the final chapter. The rest is up to you and your imagination. So without further ado... The last chapter.

**Prom! The Moment Has Arrived**

Prom fever fills school.

Blond boy's and girl's eyes are locked.

Kiss sparks a romance.

**THE END**

...

...

...

...

Brilliant no?

Nine years is a long time to be a part of the fanfiction community. Technically it was longer than that, more like 12 years... That's almost half my life... THAT'S INSANE.

For those who were hoping for more. I apologize, but this flame for the story has long since passed. For those who were hoping for less... WHAT do you think this is? Name That Tune?

Person 1: "I bet I can finish this story in 5 words"

Person 2: "I bet I can finish this story in 4"

Person 1: "FINISH THIS STORY!"

Person 2: "They kissed. The End."

For everyone who posted a review, added me as a favorite or alert.

I am so very humbled, and send my deepest thanks to each and everyone of you personally. Yes you! *wink*

It's time to close the curtain... And

SEND LETTERS TO CRAIG BARTLETT TELLING HIM IF I CAN COME BACK AND FINISH A FANFICTION AFTER ABANDONING IT FOR NINE YEARS, well he can CERTAINLY come back with the JUNGLE MOVIE, and give Hey Arnold fans the ending they deserve.

BYE EVERYONE!

*hugs*kisses*

After party's located on the roof! 21 and under not permitted.

GOODBYE!

I LOVE YOU!

WAYAMY27NARF


End file.
